


Like broken limbs

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: RustBlaster
Genre: Blood, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Six and Seven are in a tiny room, and Seven has a concussion (maybe).





	Like broken limbs

Broken dreams and silver things dust the floor of their room; everything is painted over with the smell of blood.    
  
Six pulls Seven a little closer to his chest, so they're connected, so they can  _feel_ each other and know that it makes sense.  There's a disgusting  _squelch_ that Six feels more than hears, and a faint  _drip_ drip _drip_  that he can feels steadily on his thigh.  He feels like he's going to go insane, in that tiny, tiny space.  
  
Seven squints up at him, hand moving lazily to pat his cheek.    
  
Blood smears across Six's cheek like a stigma, and it burns in his half-healed cuts.  
  
"We'll get out," Six tells Seven, wishing it will be true.  "They can't keep us locked in here.  Not for long.  No one can."  He is desperate, and if anyone was listening they would be able to pick out the fear in his voice.  Six runs a shaky hand across the back of Seven's head, feeling for the sticky-ness of the head wound.    
  
It doesn't bleed freely anymore, but (other than his own blood) Six has nothing to give Seven to supplement his loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
